


Sunlight

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom glows in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom arches toward the sunlight like a cat. Dust motes dance in the rays that stream through the window, and Dom is almost purring. He stretches, bends, curls around the sunlight like it's liquid gold. He’s not wearing anything, just his skin that glows in the light, luminescently.

The bed creaks a little when Billy kneels on it. Dom looks at him through a golden haze, and Billy can see that his eyes burn grey. Billy looks back. The sunlight makes pools of radiance on Dom. Billy wants to lick him, taste that brightness. His tongue touches the scorching sun.


End file.
